The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Carnation Plant named CFPC SABRE which was originated by me by crossing unnamed and unpatented seedlings in a controlled breeding program at commercial nurseries at Fremont and Salinas, Calif. The female, or seed parent was identified as No. 00117, and the male, or pollen parent, was identified as No. RI 005.
The primary objectives of this breeding were to produce a miniature red carnation cultivar of excellent color; abundant production with a fast growing response which would not slow down during cool periods or show color silvering; and a smoother, less serrated petal-edge.
These objectives were fully achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of principal characteristics which are outstanding in my new cultivar, CFPC SABRE, and which distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other carnations of which I am aware. The closest commercial cultivar in color to the new cultivar is the commercially available, unpatented Carnation Plant named Rony.
The distinguishing characteristics which are outstanding in the new cultivar are as follows:
1. large, spray-type flowers which open fully without bursting the clayx and causing "splits"; PA0 2. a distinctive bright red flower color; PA0 3. a very vigorous and free-breaking plant habit with strong, straight sprays; PA0 4. pinched plants are shorter than pinched plants of Rony; PA0 5. the foliage is very durable; not sensitive to firing; PA0 6. flowering time is six weeks earlier than Rony; PA0 7. color is lighter and brighter than Rony, and does not turn darker and blacker in cool temperatures as Rony does; PA0 8. petal edges are less serrated than Rony, and flowers have a more formal, fuller appearance; PA0 9. vase-life is 3 to 4 days longer than Rony's under equal conditions.
Asexual reproduction and flowerings of the new cultivar where performed by Applicant using side shoot cuttings rooted in peat and "Perlite" under mist, in commercial greenhouses with coverings of either glass, fiberglass or polyethylene plastic located at Fremont and Salinas, Calif. The new cultivar was found to retain its distinctive characteristics as listed herein through successive propagations.